Emotionless Elsword and Eve
by ShuDarkerheart
Summary: Elsword doesn't know why he cant hide his emotions to the nasod queen Eve but when its someone else he will just ignore them and wont show any emotion. Nasod Queen Eve is also like The Lord Knight Elsword she also cant hide her emotions really well when she's with The Lord Knight but she knows the reason why she is feeling this way and its thanks to her knight. Reviews chapters ty


Chapter 1: Love at first sight

Eve's Pov

"Eve watch out for that wall". I heard him said but I react too late. "Eve are you okay are you hurt or injured and is there a problem?" I don't how he can read me so fast as usual and thinking of an answer for his question since I really can't tell him that "I can't focus because of you and I think I fall in love with you." Right there's no way I can tell him something like that directly I might get embarrassed really bad and I might unconsciously slap him again just like when I first met him the person that I might be in love with Elsword. I met Elsword when Rena introduces her soon to be husband Raven and he introduce him to me but he just kept quiet like me so Rena joke that we are good together since I'm also very quiet and she also said that were both good-looking so I think maybe she's right or maybe I'm just crazy for thinking about that

-Flashback-

(Eve's Pov)

"Eve come down here I want you to meet my soon to be husband and his friend or little brother." I said to her. "Ok I'm coming."Can you also wake her up now it's already 12:00 in the afternoon." and I said to her in a really quiet voice only so that she can hear "ok I'm on it." When I was walking at the stairs going down I saw a boy maybe same age as me or younger or older than me. I was really stunned by him and I know it that the feeling I'm feeling right now is the one that the humans calls love and because of it I fell down the stairs until I hit the ground and I am so embarrassed they just don't know that I'm embarrassed because I'm keeping the feeling inside me. I almost died when he help me get up and of course thank him but did not answer back. So his not only good-looking but also emotionless like me or more than me and even if I have those reason why I fall in love with him at first sight it's kind of hard to approach him like how other person tries to approach me but before I make a regrettable conclusion I heard him whisper "you're welcome and be careful next time." I was shocked of what he just whispers to me and my face becomes so red because I might really like him.

(Elsword's Pov)

I wonder how why Rena fall in love with Raven and vice versa. I know that I don't have any right to criticize them but it's just that their personalities are very different to each other. Raven's personality is like a leader and the reason why he is our leader a calm and responsible person while Rena is very cheerful and noisy and I hate I mean I don't like noisy people like her. So how come their relationship is so strong I don't really understand it. Thinking to myself and so I just ignore them like I usually do all the time when I see them together.

After a minute passed I heard a girl reply back to Rena and I also heard Rena call the girl Eve so I thought that must be her name and I can't deny to think that name is really beautiful even though I really hate to admit it.

I heard her going down the stairs while staring at me and I'm also staring back at her and she's so pretty again I hate to admit it but eve is really pretty, her hair is grey, the color of her eyes is looks a bit like a orange color and a yellow color, and her skin color is porcelain or white bit not very white like a dead person anyway she's really pretty.

We keep staring at each other for a minute and it only end when she fell down the stairs and I think she hurt herself a little so I felt guilty because it's kind of my fault why she fell down the stairs so I gave her my hand to hold on to and help her get up when she was up we were just standing there like some statue or frozen because of the cold bit it's not the reason I think the real reason here is were interested with each other. I think I might have fall in love with eve at first sight.

Both Eve and Elsword talking on their mind. "I can't believe that love at first sight really happens in real life."

Thanks for reading and first chapter end's here. Sorry if I made a mistakes and I would appreciate it if you review so that I know if you the readers want a chapter 2. Again thank you for reading and almost forget to mention I don't own Elsword. It's also my first fiction so thank you for your time reading this fiction that I made.


End file.
